Forbidden Affections
by liquidtopaz'xo
Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Forks, Washington sure that that will be the end of her happiness. Little does she know, her life is going to take a huge turn. I'm not good at summaries, sorry. Human/Vampire
1. Chapter o1

**Forbidden Affections**

by Liquidtopaz'xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter o1**

I keep my eyes shut, praying for the brightness behind them to be possessed by the hallway lights. My bed felt distinct, along with my blanket as well as my whole vicinity. This feeling was very strange and unpleasant, I did not like it one bit.

Please Please be a dream. Let me wake up in Phoenix.

Or anywhere but here, for that matter.

Waking up is an understatement. I had not gotten one lick of sleep all night, my nerves were on edge so bad I kept twisting and turning. I even made shapes out of the shadows on the ceiling. Also counting sheep certainly doesn't work, take it from me.

At the moment I wanted to cry. First, due to the fact that I made the moronic decision to move to Forks, Washington just so my mom, Renee, could finally have her own life with Phil, my step-dad. Even though she told me (more like begged me) over and over again I did not have too, but me being thoughtful and considerate, rejected politely. Therefore here I exist, in this lifeless town called Forks, with my dad Charlie.

Not that I'm complaining about Charlie. He's actually a really great dad and I love him with all my heart. Especially since he keeps quiet about most things and he doesn't try to force answers out of me, unlike Renee. He respects my privacy and doesn't mind a little silence once in a while, he doesn't try to fill every silence with noise. That's what I love about him, and that's one of the pluses for moving to Forks in the first place. I had to find a way to get away from Renee and her needing to know every single detail of my life, what I'm doing, where I am, who I have a crush on, ect. But I love my mom, and I'm going to miss her while I'm here. But I want her to be happy, right?

Secondly, I itched to cry because my body just decided to get exhausted from lack of sleep. NOT to mention, today is the first of school. Correction, today is my first day of school. Everyone knows the first days of school are the worst. Getting lost in the hallways, not knowing where to eat at lunch, and you don't have any friends to converse with. That's a lot of embarrassment and I don't take being embarrassed very well. I can already see everyone whispering 'that must be Bella Swan,' and staring at me. Of course everyone would already have heard of me, no shock there. As small as this town is, I would be more shocked if no one at all had heard about me. I just hope no one crowds me, or talk to me for that matter. I am not in the mood for anything or anyone today.

A deep, reverberating voice broke though my depressing thoughts, "Hey, Bells. You up yet?"

I sigh, and reluctantly open my eyes to the luminous sun shining through my curtain. I yell back, "Yeah, I am." Unfortunately, I think to myself. I sit up in my bed and look around tiredly. The lavender walls and soft beige carpet were a stark contrast to my current mood. Maybe some black walls and a red carpet would have sufficed.

My feet touch the carpet and I walk across the room to the door and open it. I look to my left and I can see Charlie moving about in his room already dressed in his police uniform. His stomach just slightly hanging over his belt. Panic slightly rose as a lump in my throat as I thought of how I will be attracting attention to myself by being late as well as being the new girl.

"You gonna stand there or start getting ready. You only have a half hour," he looked on awkwardly for a second, "sorry I did not get you up earlier."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I respond, "S'okay. I will be ready in a sec." I go into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I see a girl who looks worn, exhausted, and very homesick. The girl in the mirror has thick, stringy, dark auburn hair that is five inches below her shoulder and tends to curl at the ends. She also was a little past due for a trim. Her eyes were a dull shade of blue-green, but her straight, thick and long eyelashes are what made her eyes stand out. You could almost call them beautiful. Her lips were nothing special, a little on the full side. But the lack of a smile or any emotion made her look so monotonous and not worth a second look (in her opinion). I grimace at the girl in the mirror, then turn the sink water on.

After finishing my morning duties, which Charlie proceeded to rush me through, I got dressed. Nothing special, just some dark jeans, a white long-sleeved u-neck sweater, a black caridgan with a pair of black boots. I look in the full length mirror on the back of my door (which I forgot to thank Charlie for), and came to the conclusion that I looked pretty decent, if not a little attractive. The mascara I put on made my eyes look not so tired, with the help of some lip gloss. Overall, I was satisfied with the way I look. Despite all the skin I'm covering up, it was necessary because it seemed to get below 200 degrees here.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a S'mores poptart. Charlie was already in his squad car, as I could hear him beeping the horn. As I was leaving, I started having second thoughts about this whole 'school' thing.

"You ready?" Charlie asked as he was already backing out of the driveway.

"Uh, yeah sure...I am."

That is one thing I cannot do properly, lie good.

"Okay." That is what I love about my dad, he doesn't push or dwell on things to long, something Renee definitely always did. "How'd you sleep last night?"

I yawned as if on cue, "Not at all. My nerves got to me really bad, you know?"

"Well hopefully they are not to hard on you. They should not anyway, all the kids in this town are very friendly and welcoming. I think you will like it." I could not disagree with that last statement enough. "You'll make friends, Bells. Do not worry about it."

"Yeah, I hope." That was the last of the conversation as we pulled into the school parking lot. I felt the stirrings of butterflies in my stomach and my nerves became agitated. I barely heard Charlie over the million thoughts running through my sleep deprived brain.

"Welcome to Forks High."


	2. Chapter o2

**Forbidden Affections**

by Liquidtopaz'xo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter o2.**

Sighing, I glance over at Charlie too give him a half smile before opening the door and stepping out of his car. I turn around without closing the door and lean in, "Pray for me please," I say only half jokingly.

He chuckles, "You will be all right Bells. I will be here to pick you up later."

I nod and close the door. I watch as he pulls away and keep watching until he is no longer in my line of sight. Some part of me kept thinking he would turn around come pick me back up, realizing I wasn't ready. But the more rational part of me knew that was highly unlikely. That does not mean I was not wishing for him to do so. Trust me, I was. Realizing I am standing in the middle of the road, I turn and go on the side walk. People are passing short glimpses at me, several are staring so I bow my head just a little bit.

In just seven hours this will all be over. Just seven hours.

Seven very long hours, according to my brain.

"Hey! Watch it!" My heart nearly jumps out my chest as I look up in time to see a snow ball coming at me. I sidestep it, just barely missing it as it goes over my head. I must have over thunk my sidestep, because when I blinked I was looking at the sky, and my back suddenly felt very cold. I closed my eyes and I felt the blush creep up my neck, my face beginning to feel very hot. Bystanders laughed aloud and some were trying to laugh quietly, but I heard them anyway.

Someone kill me now.

"I am really sorry. Are you okay?" I heard someone ask from up above me.

Opening my eyes, I took the extended hand. When I was upright I looked at the person who caused my embarrassment. A boy with the blondest hair I've ever seen and marine blue eyes stood in front of me with a apologetic grin played on his lips.

"S'okay, shit happens." I try to make light the situation and save us the awkwardness that would be sure to come afterwards.

He smiles, "Your new here?"

"Uh, yeah." Oh god, not in the mood for conversation. But unfortunately, it was not in me to be rude and obnoxious.

His smile gets impossibly wider, "You must be Isabella Swan then. Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He gives me a once over, raising his eyebrows in a quizzical way, "Um, aren't you cold?"

I look down at myself, then look around, just noticing where there use to be mossy green grass it was now covered in crystal ivory snow. Thin sheets of ice covered the side walks, reminding me to walk more cautiously and not have anymore mishaps. I cannot express in words how much I loathe the cold, the snow, and everything here! That is when I feel the unmistakable chill in the air and I shiver while pulling my cardigan tighter around me. Maybe the wind heard my thoughts?

"Forgot my jacket," which I actually did, "But, do you mind showing me where the office is? I have to get my schedule." I asked warily.

He was still smiling, "Sure." I wanted to ask him did his face hurt.

We made our way to the office and I was very thankful for the warmth in the school. The woman behind the desk was very sweet and generous, as she told me all the shortcuts I could take to get to my classes quicker. I did not think it was necessary, because my old high school back home was much bigger than this. She handed me my schedule and I thanked her and left the office. Maybe the people here are really friendly. One point for Forks.

I had all but forgotten about Mike trailing next to me, just talking my ear off. He was saying something about how he would like me to meet his friends. I pretended to listen, nodding at everything he was saying, adding the occasional laugh every time I heard him snicker. Instead, I surveyed the school, which was full from the people that had just come in from outside. Everything, from what I could see over everyone's head, was grey and colorless. The walls, the marble floor, the lockers, even the classroom doors! My nose wrinkled in distaste. This place could definitely put a dent in someone good day.

"Oh, let me see your schedule?" Mike asked, jolting me from my observation. I handed it over as we continued to navigate our way through the crowd.

He handed it back over, "Well we have homeroom and gym together." He looks up at the over-sized clock that decorated the wall above us, "We'd better hurry. Homeroom starts in about five minutes. See you in homeroom."

Having no need to go to my locker, I try to find my way to homeroom since Mike needed to go to his. I push my now very drained body to go up a flight of stairs to the 'B' level, thanking god there was only two levels of this school. Finally to homeroom, I push the door open and quickly ease my way around a group of people. I see Mike sitting with a Asian boy and two other girls. Ducking my head so he will not see me, I make my way to the back of the classroom on the far end away from Mike and his group of friends. Throwing my bag down on the ground next to me, I groan and put my head down.

I hope he doesn't see me, I just need at least five minutes of rest. To be invisible and bothered by no one.

It was not a minute into my so-called nap, that I sensed a presence standing near me. Cursing under my breath, I looked up. My breath caught in my throat at the sight in front of me. Sure that my brain was playing tricks on me, because no one could be that...that gorgeous. Never in my 17 years have I ever seen a man with the impossibly pale skin pull it off the way he did. Never. His mouth was a little wide, but his lips were full and very appealing. Golden eyes stained with streaks of cinnamon were adorned with long dark eyelashes that curled. A mass of honey blond curls were atop his head and softened his features.

You could say he belonged on the cover of GQ, but even he was too good looking for that.

He looked as if he were trying to refrain from doing something detrimental. That is when I saw the hand of an equally gorgeous female behind him. Though that is where the similarities between them stopped. Both had the same colored hair, but her hair traveled down her back in ringlets. They were both gorgeous albeit they did not look anything alike. Her hand was on his arm protectively, though I doubt she could hold him back if he was intended to do something.

"Jasper..." Her angelic voice almost sounded like a warning.

Note-to-self: Get more sleep, you see and hear things when deprived.

His body was suddenly statue still and he was staring at me. I suddenly felt very fidgety at his close scrutiny. Lowering my eyes to the desk in front of me, my legs started shaking underneath the table. Any sane person would have gotten up and moved, but I felt as if I were rooted to my seat. Almost like his gaze was holding me in place.

"Jasper! Stop it." Her voice was more like a hiss now, the warning more prominent.

Something akin to a growl came from deep within his chest. The girl, who I assumed must have been his girlfriend, just sighed in annoyance. I wanted to feel nervous, alarmed, because I knew I was **supposed** to feel that. But all I felt was...calm and serene. I couldn't control my own feelings, and panic started to rise in my throat, but the calm just overwhelmed the panic. Eventually putting it at ease and then stopping it all together. My legs had stopped shaking under the desk and I just sat there, looking down at the desk with my eyes closed. That knowing feeling surrounded my being, almost as if I were accepting my fate.

Whatever that happened to be.

* * *

_Forgot to say it:_

_Sadly, I do not own the Twilight series =(_

_On another note:  
This story might be moving at a slow pace because Bella has the bad habit of thinking a lot. As you can see, she barely talks, always thinking. And I'm trying my best to not switch the POV, because I think it's more mysterious when you make just one person tell it all. I would have kept going, but I got the urge to switch to Jazz's point of view, and I don't want to do that. That would reveal too much and stop the story to short. Plus it's kind of difficult talking from a Vampire's POV, I've tried.  
Also, I choose Jasper instead of Edward for a reason. First, because he's a new to the Cullen's form of 'vegetarianism' and I thought it would be more fun to see how long he could make it without biting her or harming her. Makes sense right? Second, I think he is sexy, and Jackson Rathbone (who plays him in the Twilight movie adaptation) up'd the sexiness haha._

_As I am typing this up, I haven't even written Chapter 3. But I am thinking about what will happen and will probably start typing it after I publish this. As long as I have my Twilight Playlist, I will continue to be inspired. Plus, I type fast and have fast-paced mind, so that should make you feel better =)_

_Thanks for taking the time out to read this, and please review. I love to hear what you have to say, and I **know **I am in need of improvement. So help me =)_


	3. Chapter o3

**Forbidden Affections**

by Liquidtopaz'xo

* * *

**Chapter o3.**

Nearby footsteps interrupted...whatever this was. I snapped my head up and was almost relieved to see Mike looking down at me questioningly.

I cleared my throat, "Um...hey." My attempt at a smile must've been a grimace, because it made his face scrunch up.

"Hey, Bella. I saw you come in and I thought you saw me, but obviously you were occupied by other means..." The slight malice in his voice told me he did not exactly take kind to my visitors, "By the way, you're sitting in his seat."

Duh! I wanted to smack myself, of course that's why he and his girlfriend was standing here. Waiting for my dumbass to get up, how could I not see that. Albeit I wanted to get up, but it was almost like my brain lacked the function to move. Although, I have been known to act like that infront of impossibly attractive men like him. Maybe I was awestruck by his drop-dead looks? Who wouldn't.

I shake my head and stand up, "Oh. Sorry." I don't look at neither him nor her as I pick up my bag.

"It's okay. You didn't know." A harmonious voice floats from her directly and my eyes meet her's for only a second. I see a small contrite smile on her face. Smiling back, I follow Mike as he leads me away over to his group of friends.

Homeroom goes by quickly. Thankfully the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself, though he did put me on the spot by pointing to me. I also met Mike's friends, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, and Eric Yorkie. I was unfortunate in the rest of my classes, every single teacher made me stand up and introduce myself. Thankfully nothing embarrassing happened on the way back to my seat.

Even though all my other teacher made me stand infront of the class, my mind was elsewhere. The encounter with Jasper in homeroom had a million questions running through my head. What the hell was his deal? He just stood there staring at me with uncertainty, and his girlfriend was telling him to stop. Stop what? What exactly was he going to do? Aside from our odd encounter, I just could not come to terms with how beautiful they were. They were unlike anything I had ever seen, or heard of for that matter. Which definitely aroused my curiosity.

---

Study hall was my last period of the day, and the class was surprisingly full. I chose the seat in the back corner of the class. The teacher at the desk did not say anything to us, just told us to keep our voices down. I decided to do the homework I was assigned in my other classes; which was ridiculously a lot for my first day. Other students let me borrow their notes in exchange for not having to do homework. I wonder if they would have did the same even if they did have to do their homework. Probably not,

I see Mike talking to Jessica on the other side of the classroom, his eyes were full of adoration. I felt my lips curve into a small smile watching them, it was obvious they both were in love with each other, but they both felt they had to play hard to get with each other. Teenagers, right? I avert my gaze and stare down at the trigonometry homework in front of me, my eyes. The shapes and number degrees and all the variables were giving me a headache.

"I'm not doing this shit now." I mutter to myself and bend down to place it in my bag.

The door to the classroom opens while I'm still fumbling around in my bag. As I'm trying to straighten all the papers in my bag, I hear someone sit in the seat to my left. The papers in my bag are acting stubborn and I start to get frustrated with it.

"Fuck!" I exclaim quietly. Finally done with the bag, I slam it back on the ground and sit up. Naturally, I look to my left to see who's going to be my company for the next hour.

_It's him. Oh god, it's him._

There was a time when I used to think that no one was any sexier than David Beckham. Damn was I wrong. My eyes scan over his lean, but muscular body and I feel myself melt a little more. This man should be outlawed. There is no way in hell someone could be this fucking gorgeous. No way. Maybe he's a test subject for some type of beauty product or something. That has to be it.

I roll my eyes at my own stupid explanation. No scientist could create anyone that attractive. They'd have to be some damn good products.

My mind screams at me, _talk to him! See what the hell his problem was earlier. You deserve to know._

I chew on my lower lip and finally make up my mind. I turn my body slightly in his direction and take a breath deep, preparing myself for god knows what. Looking at him, I feel my mouth go dry and it feels as if my heart is pumping faster. I tell myself it's because I'm about to talk to the most gorgeous man in the world. Sighing, I plaster on a fake grin which falters when he looks at me. Fuck! He is just too handsome. I will never get over it. His eyes bore into mine, I swallow the barely there saliva. I open my mouth to say something...

But of course, nothing comes out.

And he's looking at me with that pained expression again.

_Say Something!_

I stutter for a second, "Hi."

He looks at me, and then closes his eyes and breaths in deeply. Like he was smelling something, and enjoying it quite a lot.

Weird.

I repeat myself again when he doesn't respond. I notice that he leaned in the opposite direction of me a little bit me, and I frown. What the hell? Do I smell? I grab a small section of my shirt and I sniff myself in a subtle way, hoping he doesn't notice. I sigh in relief when I notice that I smell pretty good actually So why the hell do I suddenly feel like I am repulsive to this guy?

I attempt another smile and repeat myself, "Hi. I'm Bella."

He gulps. How is that a man can gulp and make it look so effortless and hot? He doesn't say anything to me, just nods in my direction, but not really looking at me. My brows furrow in confusion.

Now comes the awkward silence.

Clearing my throat, I look towards Jessica and Mike. She is redoing her lipgloss and Mike is staring at me with a questioning look. He mouths something that I cannot make out; I squint my eyes to see him better.

I think I need glasses.

"He wants to know why you're talking to me." A deep but soothing voice breaks my concentration. I instantly feel my mouth go dry and I all of a sudden want to hear that voice again. And again.

I look towards him, "What?" Even though I already know what he is talking about.

"Michael. He was mouthing to you 'Why are you talking to him'." He looks at me, "Why are you talking to me?"

This question kind of surprises me, because even I do not know why I am talking to him. All I wanted to do was demand to know why he acted the way he did in homeroom. I was supposed to be the one asking the questions, not him.

But then he spoke. His voice was so smooth and had kind of a low pitch to it that would make any woman want to jump his bones. What I would do to hear that voice again.

Not asking me questions that I do not even know the answers for.

"What are you confused about?" He inquires, his eyes blazing into mine. My heart skips a beat. I cannot find my voice with him looking at me like that, so I turn my eyes to the empty blackboard in the front of the classroom.

"I'm not confused about anything." Aspiration stuck, "Actually, I am. In homeroom this morning, you uh, you-you," I sigh a frustrated sigh, "you were acting weird. Like I offended you or something. Care to let me in on what that was?"

His perfect forehead creased into lines of worry and he continued to stare at me. I look at him boldly and hold his gaze, daring him to look away. This went on for about ten more seconds, then I had to admit defeat and look away. With eyes as intense as his, there was no way in hell I was going to win that staring contest.

He smiled a smug smile, "You were in my seat."

He has to be kidding me! All that for a seat? I might have been born at night, but I was not born last night.

I look at him for a few seconds, kind of baffled that he would think I would believe that. Is he serious? "Your lying." I state matter-of-fact.

He looks at me, boredom clearly written on his face, "No I am not." His tone is biting, and I almost feel sorry for pushing him. Almost.

"Then why wouldn't you just ask me to get up?" It was a very simple question I think. But I could tell by the set of his jaw and his reluctance to look at me made it clear he wasn't going to answer me. I shake my head and roll my eyes to the ceiling. Fine, two can play that game.

My eyes did not register the movement he made to a standing position. I blinked, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. I look up at him, my brows were furrowed and I was sputtering something incoherently.

What the hell?

"How did you-" The loud ringing of the school bell signaled the end of the day. My eyes went to the clock to make sure it was the right time. How the hell did time fly by so fast?

Any other time, I would have thanked the heavens for the bell ringing. I would have raced outside and fell to my knees, my arms raised above me, grateful. Well, maybe not that extreme but you catch my drift. Instead, I was very disappointed that the day was over so quickly. I still wanted some answers from him, and I was going to get them. I have to admit there was a small (big) part of me that just wanted to sit and listen to him talk. I wanted to watch his enticing lips as they moved, and listen as the most beautiful sound came out of them.

I watch as Jasper moves fluidly through the throng of standing students. For such a tall man; he has to be atleast six inches above my five foot six; he moves so gracefully. It's almost as if when he walks, he demands attention and respect. People give him a wide berth as he stalks for the classroom door, and almost half of the girls in the class, including me, turns to look at the great ass that he possesses. The boys look on in envy and probably wishing they had what he had.

I feel myself salivating in my mouth and a stirring in my lower regions. Snapping my mouth close, I look around in embarrassment to see if I had been caught. Never in my life had I ever drooled over a guy. Not even the cutest ones that were at my last high school, and I had to admit their were some fairly good looking boys that I used to secretly eye. But never had I drooled over anyone.

Never.

Until now.

Whatever. It's nothing. He's beautiful, any girl would drool over that.

It's nothing.

I repeat this mantra in my head as I make my way through all of the people. I tell myself that as I am walking that I'm not looking for those adorable honey blond curls. Or those buns of steel. I swear you could bounce a quarter off that ass-

_Stop it! For gods sake, your 18. Young adults don't act like this._

I berate myself for feeling like a horny teenaged girl as I walk out into the piercing cold of the outside. I jump slightly as I feel the vibrations of my cell phone ringing in my pocket. Taking it out of my pocket, I look at the screen. Charlie.

"Hey." I answer and keep walking along the sidewalk. Carefully, of course.

"Hey Bells. I'm running a little behind on things over here at the station. So I'll probably be picking you up a little late." He says, and I strain to hear him over all the commotion going on on both sides of the phone.

I sigh, "Fuck." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Um, I'll walk okay."

"Are you sure?" He asks apprehensively.

_No!_ "Yeah, I'll be okay. It's not that cold out here." _Like hell it's not._

"Listen, I'm sorry that you have to walk home. We just got really busy and my boos-" I cut him off.

"Dad! It's okay. you don't have to explain yourself to me. It's okay, I'll see you when you get to the house." It felt a little weird to call Charlie's house home.

He yells at someone in the background. "Okay, I'll see you then." He hangs up quickly.

I hang up and look at my phone, willing it to ring and for Charlie to say it was a mistake. I cannot walk home, I'll be frozen by the time I get back. How in the hell can people survive in this kind of weather?! But of course, I was cursed with good manners and being very humane.

A sweet melodic laugh from across the student parking lot had grabbed my attention. Looking over, I see an angelic girl with short brunette hair laughing. Her pixie like features made fit lithe frame to perfection. Her alabaster skin was flawless from what I could see. She was standing in the open car door of a silver Volvo laughing at...Jasper!

I gasp. His head snaps over in my direction as if he heard me. His piercing eyes stare back into mine and this time I don't look away. Our eyes stay connected and I feel as though my heart is being pulled out of my chest. His lips open slightly and I feel my knees weaken beneath me. A feeling of wonder and passion filled me immediately, and I can almost see the same emotions flicker in his eyes.

But the feeling is lost as soon as he breaks the eye contact and gets into the drivers side of the car. Dejection consumes the place where affection once was. My eyes move to the girl who is still standing outside the car, and she is staring at me with curiosity. A friendly smile takes over her face and I cannot help but smile back at her. Jasper must have said something that she didn't like because she got into the car with a roll of her eyes. Others were in the car, but my eyes were only for Jasper.

Just like Mike's were only for Jessica.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to upload the new chapter. I just don't want this to be a rush story with, like, 5 chapters and bam! I'm done lol. I'm trying to take it slow and build it up.  
Plus my 'Twilight Playlist' has been acting up, and that's my inspiration for this whole thing =0 hopefully, it will behave and I can write more often.  
Thanks for taking the time to read, please review =)  
Thankss_


	4. Chapter o4

**Forbidden Affections**

by Liquidtopaz'xo

* * *

**Chapter o4**

That night, Charlie ordered takeout Chinese food, because I didn't feel like cooking. We sat at the island in the kitchen and talked about my first day, he didn't ask a lot of questions and I didn't really say too much. It was kind of hard to have a conversation when his mind was obviously elsewhere. He was too anxious to finish his food and go watch the baseball game on TV. Charlie was fidgety and looked as if he were going to have a heart attack if he didn't get going soon. He sighed and put his fork down, "Bells, do you mind if...?" He looked antsy and was already half-way out of his seat. I had to fight to hold back the laughter.

I smile teasingly, "Be my guess." He shoots up out his chair without another backwards glance and I chuckle quietly to myself.

I finish eating the chicken and rice and down a cup of Sunny D before joining Charlie in the living room to do my homework. He doesn't so much as cast a glance in my direction when I sit down on the overly comfortable lazy boy. Sitting in here trying to my homework was proving to be difficult. Every time the other team got a home run or a point, Charlie would holler out. Damn near gave me heart attacks. He surprised me, because I'd never heard so much cursing come from one person, let alone my dad. I kept telling him I'd be dead by the end of the night if he didn't stop. He tried to quiet down, but it would escalate eventually. I can't imagine what it would be like if any of his friends were over.

Finishing my Trig homework, I went into the kitchen to do the dishes. And I found my thoughts on living here in Forks with Charlie. So far, I hated it here. The cold, the wet, the snow, the tree's! Ugh. There was a positive side though. The people here are definitely friendly, but if they smile as much as Mike Newton, then it can get kind of creepy. I can already see the scenario playing out like it did in that not-so-good remake 'The Invasion' with Nicole Kidman. Except for everyone being expressionless, they'd all have these wide, happy-go-luck shit eating grins on their faces. Definitely Creepy.

But nothing compares to the weather here. There is only so much rain and wintriness one can take. The weeks I would spend here with Charlie when I was a little girl had me confined to the warm house. I barely ventured outside unless I had about two sweatshirts and a jacket. I'd get a head or chest cold within two days of visiting because my mom sometimes would forget to pack the appropriate clothing. It was as if I was going through menopause, because it felt like I was having hot and cold flashes from going back and forth so much. It sounds extreme, but when you've moved from Phoenix, Arizona, which is known for it's sweltering heat, to Forks, Washington, you'd be complaining too.

"Bells, you've been washing the same fork for a while, are you okay?" Charlie asks, breaking my train of thought. He opens the refrigerator door, no doubt looking for a beer.

I smile, because he's trying to sound nonchalant about it. Yet I know he's deeply concerned about my living here and if I'll like it. But he's a dad, so of course he's gonna pretend nothing is wrong.

"Oh. I didn't notice." I wash the fork off and put it in the dish holder. I turn towards Charlie, "I'm okay, just thinking. How was the game?"

He sighed a frustrated sigh, "We lost. 8-4." I don't watch baseball that often, but the sport was okay.

I chuckle, "Well you nearly gave me a heart attack" I yawn, "...tonight." My brain and body finally crashing from lack of sleep "Oh gosh, My bed is calling too me."

"Night, Bells."

"Night night, dad." I knew a smile was on my fathers face when I said that, I've been saying it since I was four years old.

----

I sat in homeroom the next morning in kind of a daze. Mike and Eric were talking about the phillies game from last night and Jess and Angela were trying to include me into their conversation, but all I would give were monosyllabic answers. They were saying something about homecoming and how they needed to go dress shopping. But my mind was elsewhere.

I'd gotten enough sleep lastnight to restore my body's much needed energy, which effectively put me in a good mood today. It felt like I had drank two Monster energy drinks (the best energy drink supplement) after I'd woken up. Charlie was surprised when I came bouncing down the stairs with a shit-eating grin on my face and all ready to go, he looked me up and down with his eyebrows raised.

_"Dress with someone in mind?" He asked as we walk out to his squad car. It isn't as cold out as it was yesterday, thank heavens._

_  
I look down at myself, feeling quite pleased with what I saw. Dark skinny jeans that seemed to hug my legs and butt really good, which Renee insisted that I get when she saw them on one of our 'mother-daughter' shopping trips. A pair of white (fake) leather mid-calf boots with small heels under them, which kept my feet exceedingly warm with the right socks. A white tank top, with the right push-up bra, showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a leather jacket left unzipped. What was he talking about? My makeup wasn't heavy, just mascara and lip-gloss._

_"I think I look fine, thank you very much." I said, checking my hair in the mirror. I left it down hanging off my shoulders. My attempt to curl it this morning had failed, leaving me with half curled hair. Not to mention my side bangs were pissing me off._

_  
Charlie snickered, "Look at you. Checking you hair in the mirror, the too tight clothing, which we will be having a discussion about. You definitely dressed with someone in mind this morning."_

_I can't think of a retort to come back at him with. He was right, but I was not going to admit that he was right. I didn't even want to acknowledge the fact that I woke up with Him on my brain after a very intense dream starring no other than, you guessed it, him. There was a throbbing between my legs when I awoke, sweat lightly covered my body, and I was panting heavily. _

_I had tried to ignore it, but you can't keep telling yourself that a dream isn't real, because that makes it what it is...a dream. But his face would not leave my mind as I got dressed that morning and tried to make myself, dare I say it...cute. For him. Ugh._

_  
Shutting the mirror close, I roll my eyes at Charlie's words, "No I didn't. Is it a crime if I want to make myself look good by dressing up? And it's a proven fact that when you dress yourself up for yourself, it puts you in a really good mood. That's a little FF, fun fact, for you." Sounds like a good enough excuse to me. Except for that last part, I wasn't sure if it was a fact or not. Should be. But he didn't buy it at all. Perceptive little bastard. _

_He smiles as if remembering somthing, "You know, your mom use to say the samething to me. I would be in the middle of working and she'd waltz into the station with a walk that commanded attention, wearing the most adorable skirts and those sweaters that hung off one shoulder. She'd always say to me 'What, a girl can't make herself look good by dressing up?'" He gets quiet after that, and suddenly and I know he's thinking of Renee._

"Bella!" An annoyed, high-pitched voice brings me back to reality. I look to see both Angela and Jessica looking at me, clearly both annoyed that I wasn't listening to them.

"Sorry. What was that?" I ask, not having an idea about what I was asking.

"Are you ok? You were kind of zoned out for a while..." Angela asked, with genuine concern. I smile back at her, wondering how no one could ever not love this girl. She's a real sweetheart.

"I'm ok, just thinking about somethings."

"Well, we asking if you were going to homecoming?" Jessica asks, dismissing our previous conversation.

I laugh lightly, "Probably not." I twirl my hair in my fingers a little and resist the urge to turn around in my seat and look for Him.

"Aw, why not?" Angela says in an annoying whiny voice.

I shrug, "I don't know." I twist my head just a little in the direction of Jasper's desk. "Dances just aren't my thing."

Jessica drones on, "Well they're there for people to socialize and have fun you don't have to-" I don't hear her anymore because I'm staring into the most beautiful golden eyes that belong to the most gorgeous face. This time they don't seem repelled by me, he looks inquisitive. Then that feeling is back again, pulling on my heart. What is that? How can I feel such strong emotions for a boy that I haven't even had a decent conversation with.

My mind is controlled by him and I feel the beginnings of an infatuation already forming. The way his voice washed over my senses, completely leaving my weak in the knees. It was as if his voice was especially made to seduce you and lure you in. As was the rest of his features, but my favorite had to be his eyes. I'd never seen such a feminine eye color look so...sexy on a guy. I was usually attracted to the typical jock; short blond spiky hair, blue-eyed, lean but muscular and chiseled. Well, Jasper was definitely chiseled and lean, but he was unlike any guy I'd ever seen. He was simply breathtaking.

And stubborn.

And Weird.

And incredibly sexy...

And I am definitely not infatuated with someone like that!

My thoughts went to our little shindig in study hall. My heart started hurting a little when he leaned away from me. The expression on his face was pained, as if he didn't want to be near me at all, and that kind of hurt my feelings. I wanted to ask him but I was almost scared to know what he would say. What if I was really revolting to him? I don't think I would be able to take the rejection, especially with the feelings that passed between us in the parking lot. A smile tugged at my lips at the memory, and before I could control it, I was beaming. It was as if we were feeling the same thing simultaneously, a connection was definitely there. My smile went down considerably when I thought of how empty I felt when he looked away. The feeling was lost in a flash and it felt as if my heart filled with sadness-as well as confusion.

This time I turn my head away from him. Jessica and Angela are staring at me with knowing smiles on their faces.

"What?" I'm blushing.

Jessica leans forward, "Your blushing pretty hard right now." She looks over my shoulder, "And Jasper Hale is staring at you."

My heart skips a beat and I blush even more. I'm tempted to turn around and confirm what she was saying to be true.

"So?" My voice is weak and unconvincing.

Jessica smiles even harder, "You like him, don't you?"

"No." I say a little to fast. "I don't even know him." I shrug and look at him, trying to act nonchalant.

My shyness turns to anger and embarrassment as I see the smug smile on his face and his piercing eyes looking at me-knowingly. And I suddenly get the feeling that he knows what we're talking about.

"Well, your not the only one crushing on him. Every girl in this school has a crush on every Cullen." Jessica drones on, "I mean who wouldn't? Look at him! He's gorgeous." She sneaks a glance Mike to make sure he isn't listening.

"And Rosalie, his sister, she is drop dead gorgeous." Angela cuts in, leaning forward towards me, "All the guys have tried to make a go at her, but she's with Emmett Cullen."

His sister! Thank god. Wait, why am I so happy? I don't care.

"How many of them are there?" I ask.

"Well there's those two, but their last name is Hale. There's Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. But they're not really related related, they were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen." Angela says under her breath as the teacher walks in and takes attendance.

"And they're all together, like together together." Jessica cringes at the thought.

Angela rolls her eyes, "Well technically, but they're not actually related."

"But is that even legal?"

"They're not blood related so yeah, it's legal I think..."

I pull out my iPod from my book-bag. The music will silence them, and my thoughts. And hopefully calm my nerves. Scrolling through, I try and find something that'll fit my mood, or at least the chipper mood I was in before Jessica busted me. I could still feel the embarrassment coloring my cheeks slightly from our conversation. Whatever. I'm sure it'll past by the time study hall gets here. It will. I'm sure.

He's just another boy. No big deal.

--

Study hall finds me in the library sitting by myself with my back to the world at the last table. In front of me is my own copy of my favorite book, _The Time Travelers Wife _by Audrey Niffenegger. A book I've read a gazillion times and never tire of. But as of now, I've been reading the first page for last 20 minutes, my mind not on the book at all. I bitched out. I was alittle nervous about facing Jasper again. Why? Even I keep asking myself this question. Telling myself he's _just another boy _doesn't work, because he seems more than that. I need to think, I guess. About how I was determined to detest living here in Forks, and now someone was jeopardizing that plan. I look down at what I'm wearing, scolding myself for getting dressed up and actually attempted to do something to my hair, all because of him. Now all of it has to go to waste. I've always had crushes back home in Phoenix, but never ever to this extreme. Attracting attention to myself was a big no-no back in my old high school. Renee always told me I was beautiful and was perfectly thin. But I knew I could never measure up to the girls in school. Plus, she was my mom, she was (by parent law) suppose to tell me I was beautiful.

I wasn't the outcast girl who wore to-big-hoodies or way-to-big-jeans and sat hunched over her desk drawing all the time with her ipod blasting hair metal from the eighties. Well, I was the girl who blasted hair metal from the eightes when I was a freshmen, but that was one of my rebellious fazes I was going through at the moment. I just didn't generate enough stares from boys, and I was (still am) too shy to maintain eye contact with some of them. And not to mention, I suck at starting a conversation, or keeping one for that matter. Starting a conversation with someone of the opposite sex usually consisted of my tripping over my words, which would come out as drivel. They'd look at me crazy and then walk away, and that was the extent of my experience with boys. I definitely didn't have the balls to approach them on my own. If I would try, I'd get butterflies in my stomach and my brain would turn to mush, and I would lose my train of thought. But that was only because I was nervous, not that they were cute or anything. Now Jasper, on the other hand, is a completely different story.

The sweetest, most alluring smell invades my senses, and I swear I've fallen in love with it. I turn around, looking for the source, and I see only about ten other kids in the library. A group of four was snickering kind of loudly while the librarian continuously shushed them. The others were scattered around on the computers and in the book reference sections, no doubt trying to finish a last minute assignment. That smell passes by me again and I turn back around in my seat, breathing it in. I almost choke on air as I see Jasper sitting across from me, very laid-back, as if he was sitting there this whole time having a conversation with me. Amusement was clearly written over his features, and his lips barely move, showing me a slightly sympatheic smile. I feel my breath catch slightly and my heart seems to expand, the smell momentarily forgotten. He's leaning back in his seat, so comfortable and confident with himself. One hand rested on his leg, which were encased with black jeans. Which, might I add on my early observation that I got of him as we left homeroom, look snug and very sexy on him. I can make out the hard planes of his chest through the dark grey shirt that seems to mold to him perfectly. A black leather jacket rest on the back of the chair next to him, folded with his other arm draped over it. Black low top converse cover his feet. Very sexy indeed.

And very stalkish of me.

His lips are moving, but I don't hear what he says. "I'm s-s-sorry. What?" Deep breaths, Bella. Remember your mantra: _He's just another guy._

He smiles a lopsided grin, "I said I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday." Oh god, he has an accent.

And it's Southern.

Make eye contact with him, damn it! I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and force my eyes to meet his. God, I don't think I'll ever get used to his perfect looks, especially his eyes. They always seem to glitter as if the sun were in his eyes. Maybe it's the lights. I'm a sucker for pretty eyes. Especially when they're on a Greek god.

I clear my throat and look at the wall over his shoulder instead of his face. "Oh." My voice quivers slightly and I clear once more before I speak again, "When did you get here?"

He lets out a light-hearted chuckle and cocks his head to the side. "Oh? You're not goin' to accept my apology?" He puts his hand on his chest and feigns an authentic hurt expression.

I feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at my lips, but I can tell he doesn't even answer my question. "Aw, I'm sorry I _hurt _your feelings. But no, sorry." I blink back my surprise and almost rush out an apology when I see that incredibly sexy lopsided grin on his lips. My heart beat stutters.

His eyes blaze into mine with such intensity that it forces me to look away. "Why not, darlin'?" His voice melts over me, and having an affect of butterflies in my stomach.

Oh, dear god. Please call me that again.

I don't know what to say now. Here's comes the awkwardness. I look into his eyes again and he's staring at me intently, his eyes seem to pierce into my soul and I feel hot under his gaze. _His eyes..._"Yesterday. I...you...you never explained what...you know." See. Drivel. Complete nonsense. What the fuck am I even talking about?

At this he looks down and his forehead crinkles slightly, and he's suddenly taken interest in something on his lap. Did I offend him? The silence goes on and on and I don't know if I should break it or what. I chew on my lower lip and look at him as he's still looking down at something on his lap. He's sitting there as if someone pressed the pause button on a movie, not even blinking his eyes. So still. My leg shakes beneath the table, a nervous habit, as I wait for him to say something. But he just sits there. That crease marking his forehead, his face a frozen mask of concentration. My cheeks feel hot and I look down at the book still in front of me, and stare at it as I rake my brain for something to say. Suddenly, reading my book is starting to sound like a good idea.

"How about...we start over?" I lick my suddenly dry lips, and peak up at him from my lashes.

He head snaps up and he stares at me with something akin to curiosity, and then his face breaks out into a wide grin. And I swear, nobody on this planet has a better smile than him. "I'd like that!" He says it with such eagerness that it makes me throw my head back and laugh out loud. A loud shush from the librarian all the way across the room quiets me. I look him and his head is cocked to the side and that grin is plastered on his face. He leans forward in his chair, closer towards me, his eyes sparkling amusement and interest, and that smell envelops me again, "You know, you have a very beautiful smile."

Embarrassment stains my cheeks, and I look down at the table. I was never good at accepting compliments. "Um, thanks." He smiles and winks at me, driving me insane with butterflies, "So about starting over. Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I don't know if he wants to shake hands or what, so I leave my hands intertwined in my lap.

"Jasper Hale." Something catches his eye over my shoulder, and I think I heard the name 'Rosalie' fall from his lips in just barely a whisper, but I couldn't be sure. I turn around to see what has stolen his attention, and it's the blond girl from homeroom. As she was walking towards the door, she knowingly cast a glance over her shoulder as if she heard him. I couldn't help but stare at her, in awe of her statuesque and stunning beauty. Her luminous, boundless golden-hair was spread out upon her shoulders and bounced with every step she took. One of her eyebrows were raised in question, but she wasn't looking at me.

Her eyes flick to mine for a second before she walks through the library doors. When I face Jasper again, he looks frustrated as he stares at the door.

"Are you okay?" I ask with genuine concern.

He let's out a small laugh, "Yeah, that was my sister, Rosalie." His face immediately softens when he looks at me, and that adorable lopsided grin returns.

"Is she older, or...? Cause you don't look anything alike. No offense, I mean you both are gorgeous...Not that I'm saying your hideous or anything, it's just that...I'm babbling." I blush as I cover my face with one of my hands. Jasper laughs, and it's music to my ears. I want to tell him he has a way beyond gorgeous smile, but of course I won't voice that out loud.

"It's okay." He lets out a chuckle, "But she's my twin, well fraternal twin." He looks into my eyes, escalating my heart beat.

I swallow the lump that seems to have grown in my throat. "In homeroom, um me, J-jessica and Angela were talking and the topic managed to fall on you guys. They said you have more brothers and another sister that go here?" I blush again, embarrassed at how I sounded. Way to go, now he's really gonna think your crazy.

"Yes. I have an older sister, Alice and two other brothers. Emmett's older and Edward is the same age as myself. I'll introduce you to them sometime." His eyes never leave my face as he tells me, and it's like he's trying to have a staring contest. I don't hold his gaze for longer than 5 seconds before I'm looking away and blushing again, "What about you, Bella? Any brothers or sisters?"

My leg starts to shake under the table even more and I feel the beginnings of fresh butterflies fluttering in my stomach. You know that feeling you get when the teacher wants to present somthing in front of the whole class? It feels as if your going to throw up any second from all the unwanted attention, your legs suddenly feel like jello and you can barely read the paper your holding because your hands are shaking so hard. Then when you began to talk, your mouth feels weird, and you start talking so fast your words run together and barely no one can understand you. Yeah? Me too. I get like that all the time I have to talk in front of a huge crowd, or one person, about myself. Especially when that person is the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet.

"Are you okay, darlin'?" He smiles a reassuring smile at me, and I sigh, "Why are you so nervous? Calm down." As soon as the words leave his mouth, the shaking stops and the butterflies cease. The need to chew on my bottom lip also dissipated, and a serene-like feeling took over immediately. I revelled in it. "Are you okay now?"

I look at him, one of his eyebrows are raised and his lips are slightly tilted upwards at the corner. "Um...yeah, I think." I answer back with a chuckle, "sorry about that." I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for. I apologize way to much.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins....?" That undeniably sexy smile returns to his face, and I feel like jumping across the table and attacking his lips. If only.

"No. I'm an only child, unfortunately. But I do have an uncle, but I haven't seen him since I was seven. He lives all the way over in Ohio." I shrug my shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

"Why'd you say unfortunately? Sure it must've been fun getting everything you wanted as an only child." His forehead is wrinkled and his eyes sparkle with interest. I'm confused as to why he would be interested in me. I'm boring as fuck.

"Well, I'd get bored of being by myself when my mom would go to work. I mean, yeah, I had friends and all, but they weren't always there. And I didn't feel any special 'sibling connection' with them, whatever that means or feels like."

"You keep saying just your mom. What about Chief Swan?" He asked, and I look at him questioningly.

"How'd you know that was my dad?"

He grins. "Well, your name is Bella Swan, and there is only one Swan residence in Forks." He leans back in his seat, keeping one hand perched on the table and the other in his lap.

"Oh." Damn, for a minute I thought he was the stalking type. But I'm surprised at myself when I find that I was actually hoping he was stalking me. Ok, I'm weird. I shake off the thoughts in my head, "So what about you? What about your parents?"

Warmth and adoration fill his eyes, "Carlisle and Esme are wonderful. Carlisle is passionate about his family and work, and he is the most benevolent and patient person you will ever meet. Though, I wish I shared his abilities to be as patient and controlled." I see the slight distress that covers his face as he looks down at the hand in his lap. In the process, a blonde lock fell onto his face but he made no move to move it. God, he looks so vulnerable. My heart went out to him.

I open my mouth to speak, but for a few seconds nothing would come. That anxious feeling started creeping up my throat, but I swallowed it back down. "What about your mom, Esme?" I asked, hoping to remove that look on his face. He looks up at me and gave me a small smile. My fingers itched to move the hair out of his face.

"Esme..." He gets quiet for a moment, and I can tell he's thinking, because his lips are pursed. Fucking hot. "It's really hard to sum her up into words. Because she's so much more than just phrases. She's very passionate about her family and caring for others I'll tell you that." He has that admiration look in his eyes again, and I can't help but smile as he talks about her. "You'd have to meet her to know what I mean."

Woah. Was that an invitation?

My face feels hot, but I try my damnest to ignore it. I clear my already clear throat, "How long have they been your parents?"

"A really long time." He puts an emphasis on 'really'. And that damn blonde lock is still in his face.

Before I can even register my movements, I'm already reaching across the table and touching his hair. I've never felt anything so soft, thick and lustrous come into contact with my fingers. I want to kiss it. Up close, I could see that his hair wasn't just blond, but had hints of dark blonde and gold that I'm sure only he could pull off. It felt incredible. My finger barely, just barely, connected with the skin just above his right ear as I tucked his hair away. But I still felt the siberian and frigidness emanating off of his skin. A small gasp was heard, but I wasn't sure if it was from me or him. With my hand still hovering, I looked into his eyes. His golden eyes are looking up at me with pure animal-like hunger-and something else. His eyes darted to my neck, and seemed to darken a shade or two. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were hooded. My hand, now upon his head, was unconsciously rubbing through his locks comforting. His head seemed to move into my hand and turn towards my wrist. His eyes flutter close and his ice-cold nose is pressed into my wrist. The look on his face is indescribable.

I blink.

When my eyes open, he's standing in front of me. Very close. An icy, piercing hand is encircled around my wrist. I want to say something to him, but my mouth feels like cotton and my wrist is tingling where is stony hand is. It's a buzz that seems to stretch over my whole being. His eyes are still closed and his nose pressed to my wrist. I reach my other hand up and caress his face, which is as arctic and firm as his hand. The tingling in the tips of my fingers that lazily trace shapes on his cheek dull everything else around me. It's just me and him. Suddenly, his eyes open and they blaze into mind with ferocity and voracious intensity that it scares me. A small gasp leaves me, but I don't make any move to get away from him. The thrill of feeling his skin against mine dulls my common sense.

"I can't." He mutters. The uncontrolled look in his eyes doesn't match the soft, strained tone of his voice. His lips place a kiss again my wrist and his eyes close again, his forehead is wrinkled, like he's in pain. I close my eyes and wish that those very lips touching my wrist were on my very own. The tingle there rages into a full on inferno that goes straight between my legs. My breathing becomes deeper and I hear a moan that I'm not going to admit came from me. His lips linger there for a second more before I feel nothing. His hand is gone and my fingers aren't touching his face anymore. But the fire is still there, raging in my nether regions. A whimper escapes from between my lips and my eyes fly open. He's standing in front of me still, but at least three feet away this time.

I'm panting softly and I feel my cheeks beginning to grow hot. It's awkward all of a sudden. But I can't help myself wondering what he looks like under his clothes which seem to mold to his body perfectly. That doesn't help my situation down below and I feel myself dripping heavily already. I hear Jasper clear his throat softly and notice that my eyes are looking at the bulge in his jeans. Embarrassment paints my cheeks for what has to be the millionth time in less than an hour today. I look into his eyes and see what must be reflecting back in my own-passion. There's an overwhelming feeling of lust flowing between us. Neither of us say anything to each other, we just stare. His eyes are closed to half mast, lust and hunger are clearly displayed in his eyes. I feel my legs moving towards him on their own accord until my body is practically pushed against his. My eyes are on his lips and I feel my breath becoming deeper and my heart quicken a beat faster.

Six inches apart.

Nothing but air separates our lips from each other. His lips. Oh god-_his lips! _They're every woman's fantasy, and possibly men also. Perfect. His lips are full and enticing. They seem to have a natural pink hue to them, which increases my desire to kiss him even more. Simultaneously, are heads move closer, closing the gap more.

Three inches apart.

I tear my eyes away from his luscious lips reluctantly, and look into his eyes. A small, excited gasp gets lodged in my throat at the look in his eyes. He's staring at my neck with the same intensity as before with my wrist, is not more. But again, I stay where I am. My eyes flick back up to his and the desire in them is wild, his eyes have moved from my neck back to my lips. And he looks ready to devour me.

Two inches apart.

We haven't kissed yet, but I find myself gripping his leather encased arm for support. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hear myself asking when did he put his jacket on. The question fades as soon as I inhale his scent and I feel my knee's buckle from the . His smell is distinct and intoxicating-very rich, sexy and sensual with a touch of cinnamon. I let out a shaky breath and I see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. His hands reach up and gently hold the sides of my head, letting my know he's the one in control. The show of dominance in him makes the fire in me go into a frenzy. I have got to have those lips on me. Now. Just two more inches...

"_Ahem!_" Someone coughs behind me, making me jump away from Jasper in surprise. The librarian, a short and slightly obese woman, is clearly annoyed with our PDA. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her face shows disgust, but her eyes look slightly dazed, and they're completely on Jasper.

Embarrassed doesn't even cover how I feel at the moment. "I'm um...we-we're sorry we-" She cuts me off mid-stutter.

"The bell rung ten minutes ago. You have to leave now." She spats.

Okay, bitch.

Jasper comes up beside me. "We're deeply sorry Miss. We must've not heard it ring, I assure you we won't let it ever happen again." I can tell he's having an affect on her when he smiles his crooked grin. Her stance remains rigid, but her face has softened noticeably and her eyes have become stoic. I can already hear her thoughts_: if only I was 30 years younger_...

She sighs, "Well then..." She turns away and heads back to the front of the library.

I resist turning towards Jasper, and head for our table instead. Feelings of mortification, distress, and arousal washed over me as I thought of what almost transpired between us. It was like I wasn't myself. I'd never reacted that way with someone, and I barely even know him! Oh god. Way to start off your first time being here. But I couldn't help myself, he's too irresistable and there's something about him that I can't pinpoint. And I like it. It was as if a switch went off in me once my fingers connected with his hair. His hair. I could run my fingers through it all day and never tire of it. I grit my teeth and smack myself mentally for sounding like those cheesy romantic novels my mother loves to read. Get over it, Bella.

Without a backwards glance, I grab my bookbag and jacket and head towards the library door. From the corner of my eye, I can see the library lady looking at me from behind her computer. Disapproval probably in her eyes. But I keep my head down, looking at my boots. My hand connects with the door and I open it, but I steal a glance back at him.

But he's not anywhere in sight.

* * *

_A/N. **PLEASE READ !!!!!**_

_I am sooo sorry for making you guys wait for 2 months. What the hell is wrong with me right? I've been having writers block and I've been writing this chapter for about a month now, and it has went through so many transitions. I can't remember how many times I've changed it. It was hard for me to get in my writing zone. I can't say I'm satisfied with it, I don't know. I'm on the fence about this one. You guys let me know what you think. So please review.  
I'm am really sorry for taking so effing long. I've been busy: family, school, stress, etc... life basically. Sooooo sorry though !  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I did not have fun writing it lol._


End file.
